


some real freaky shit

by ItsBrayBabey



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/F, F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Out of Character, Social Media, Twitter, abbey cleo and gil judge everyone together, abbey watches in horror as frankie goes absolutely rabid in the chat, big phat tiddy hentai clawdeen, but theyre high schoolers, chatfic, clawd is the one they can all agree on, clawdeen uses her power as head wolf to determine who's a furry and who isnt, deuce is a disaster, draculaura is honestly really chaotic, everybody bullies each other, everyone is a disaster, frankie is feral, frankie pov, ghoulia is a crackhead, honestly a mess, how come every time i write a chatfic they end up twitter gays, i demand moRE BULLYING, i mean if the twitter gays wrote monster high, idk how that happened, monster high is So Inaccurate with how it portrays high school friendship ok, or at least more constantly than canon, shes on a rampage, sorta?, thats the only way i can describe it, the author is a nasty clawdeen kinnie who gets No Rights, theyre gonna bully each other, this would be in character, yeah i get it role models for little kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsBrayBabey/pseuds/ItsBrayBabey
Summary: Frankie lost her leg for the hundredth time this week. Why she thought asking her feral group chat to help was a good idea, no one knows.





	some real freaky shit

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so all the names come up at some point, I try to make them easy to spot and remember but:  
> furry: clawdeen  
> furry^2: clawd  
> yeet ghouliyah: ghoulia  
> gilligan's island: gil  
> babey !!!: abbey
> 
> and I think the rest are self explanatory

freak bitches  
  
okokok so  
  
here's *i hit the camera* the mothrfuckin*I hit the camera* tea  
  
Dracuwulaura  
oh wig?  
  
Goddess Cleo  
Alright ghoulfriend, I'll be honest with you.  
  
I love you. But if you're about to tell us that you lost your leg again, I want you to know I'm not helping.   
  
ok damn?? wack  
  
Goddess Cleo  
I am TIRED, bitch. Get a tracker, get Ghoulia, but Get Out Of My Notifs, ghoul.   
  
Yeet Ghouliyah  
sdfkljklFJDSLKFJDKL cleo rlly went off huh   
  
Furry  
i agree with u but like. damn?? calm down sis  
  
Goddess Cleo  
Rather bold of you to assume that it's possible for a De Nile to chill   
  
Laguwuna  
asdlfkjlksd mood?   
  
ur. straight up the most chill person in this chat.  
  
Big Dick Deuce  
um???   
  
is that a Challenge????   
  
because i will chill So Fuckin Hard dude, u don't even know   
  
Goddess Cleo  
Go off babe.   
  
Furry^2  
How did deuce just manage to turn being chill into something Not Chill  
  
How did he  
  
Bitch What  
  
Furry  
shut up furry lol  
  
Furry^2  
clawdeen shut up challenge!!!!  
  
Furry  
clawd don't be a furry challenge!!!!  
  
Dracuwulaura  
as the last person who dated clawd, I can confirm that he has big x3 *nuzzles**pounces on u* energy  
  
Furry^2  
Silence E-Ghoul  
  
Dracuwulaura  
hey clawd, if you're gonna be a furry, does this mean I have the right to put you down?  
  
Furry^2  
aslkjdfklJFKLDSJFKLJDSKLFJDSLKF shuT UP?????  
  
clawd, im sorry but,,,, my contact name for you is already furry^2,,,,  
  
Furry^2  
b  
  
bitch?  
  
you chase cars, clawd.  
  
you talk about chasing cars like you're cracking open a cold one with the boys, what were you expecting.  
  
Big Dick Deuce  
*I yiff clawd* x3 owo?  
  
Goddess Cleo  
Am I allowed to break up with you? That seems like a good option.  
  
Laguwuna  
c-cweo!!! w-wanna yiff?  
  
Goddess Cleo  
Oh My Fucking Rah I SWEAR.  
  
Yeet Ghouliyah  
*I take out my massive furry penis*  
  
Goddess Cleo  
die again.  
  
Yeet Ghouliyah  
God, can I?  
  
sadklfjldJKFLDJSLK me too??  
  
Dracuwulaura  
smh, you'd let yourself die before you found your leg?  
  
a twagedy :)  
  
Furry  
and you called my Brother a furry  
  
Dracuwulaura  
ur RLLY trying me today clawdeen,,,,, ill throw hands,,,,  
  
Furry  
awww, widdle babey giwl wanna twow hands? she wanna sqwawe up?  
  
Dracuwulaura  
I am LITERALLY over a thousand years older than u  
  
Furry  
oh? whats that? goo goo ga ga?  
  
Dracuwulaura  
if I didn't love u I would slam u into the ground, no cap  
  
Furry  
didn't know u were into that? ill take notes  
  
Babey !!!  
I. im sorry  
  
you say After you go on long rampage about how she's baby  
  
aaAKASHKJFDSLKF MY BABEY GHOUL IS HERE, EVERYONE ELSE SHUT UP !!!!!!  
  
Babey !!!  
hello, angel!!!  
  
Furry  
me and draculaura are the only cute couple allOWED here abbey, g O  
  
Goddess Cleo  
Then what are me and deuce??? Old rags????  
  
Furry  
yea  
  
Goddess Cleo  
Perish  
  
Furry  
a promising offer, come back to me w/ that later  
  
Babey !!!  
i mean, big mood  
  
Big Dick Deuce  
I respect tht  
  
Babey !!!  
after looking through chat history  
  
ghouls what the fuck  
  
Laguwuna  
I Felt That  
  
Gilligan's Island  
I've been lurking for so long, too terrified to say anything  
  
Laguwuna  
oh god oh fuck  
  
Gilligan's Island  
Lagoona,,,,, I know you thought I wouldn't see you suggest yiffing Cleo..  
  
But I did. And I'm judging you.  
  
Laguwuna  
i can yiff u too?  
  
no. no I don't think before I send messages. thank you for asking, abbey.  
  
Babey !!!  
am glad you saved my fingers from extra work  
  
Gilligan's Island  
L a g o o n a  
  
Laguwuna  
when your parents warned you bout saltwater monsters, did they tell you we all have extensive knowledge of yiff fanfiction.  
  
Gilligan's Island  
If they told me, I wouldn't be dating you. I'd be smarter than that.  
  
Laguwuna  
slkdjflkJKLFDSJFKLSDJKF me tOO  
  
voltage, I wish that were me. instead, I was created knowing the titles of all piss kink fanfiction ever made  
  
Goddess Cleo  
o  
  
oh  
  
:))) it was just an accident (Sans X Papyrus Waterworks Smut!!)  
  
Goddess Cleo  
ST O P   
  
Furry  
ill give u a couple seconds to get tht out my face, frankie  
  
Furry^2  
frankie, do you take constructive criticism?  
  
no!  
  
Yeet Ghouliyah  
Please, make an exception. Just this once, Frankie.  
  
Just Let It All Out (Komaeda X Reader)  
  
Dracuwulaura  
how do you kick people from the chat.  
  
Gilligan's Island  
Frankie, I will straight up drown myself  
  
Babey !!!  
you are fish man  
  
Gilligan's Island  
Did I stutter, Abbey  
  
Babey !!!  
save water for me at least?  
  
mgmnnn yummy water,,,,  
  
itd be a shame if I,,,,  
  
shocked literally fucking everybody inside  
  
Laguwuna  
oh gOD OH FUCK OH G  
  
Big Dick Deuce  
wow, I cant believe frankie fucking killed her before she could send that message  
  
:))) you're next deuce  
  
Big Dick Deuce  
I felt a Chill. go down my spine.  
  
thats not right.  
  
Yeet Ghouliyah  
frankie has gone both feral AND rabid. I respect that  
  
Dracuwulaura  
go bonkers yea. go absolutely fuckin insane yea.  
  
Gilligan's Island  
Wow, is that Lagoona  
  
Laguwuna  
ok gil, you know what?  
  
I'm taking your rights  
  
come get them when u learn how to BEHAVE mister  
  
Goddess Cleo  
This is a tragedy. Deuce, play Dinero.  
  
Gilligan's Island  
All of you are Bullies and I made a mistake when I stopped lurking  
  
Furry  
shut up fish furry  
  
Gilligan's Island  
What  
  
Furry  
you heard me Bitch  
  
Dracuwulaura  
sounds like you're Projecting, clawdeen  
  
Furry  
ok  
  
Goddess Cleo  
That was ominous, but ok.  
  
when draculaura gets murdered for talking shit, let's throw tomatoes at her grave  
  
Dracuwulaura  
I cant tell if you're bullying me for being vegan or just bullying me in general?  
  
rather bold of you to assume I can't do both  
  
Dracuwulaura  
wait HOYL UFCKING SHTIO GU  
  
oh  
  
Furry  
:)  
  
Gilligan's Island  
O h  
  
Furry  
she's inside my stomach  
  
Dracuwulaura  
i'm under her huGE AS S, cLAWDE E N  
  
Furry^2  
can you please not detail the size of my sisters butt to me? thanks laura  
  
Dracuwulaura  
i'm Sorry, it's not my fault that she has so much junk in her trunk? like, no cap, it's more of a truck  
  
Furry  
O K D R A CU L A U R A  
  
Dracuwulaura  
Get Off if u want me to shut up  
  
Furry  
ur lucky ur cute >:(  
  
Yeet Ghouliyah  
Why do I know enough about Clawdeen's ass to make an accurate 3D model of it now. Why is this happening.  
  
Dracuwulaura  
if you do, send it to me. for research purposes  
  
Furry^2  
draculaura I swear to fucking gOD  
  
Dracuwulaura  
you're welcome ;)  
  
WAIT, SHIT.  
  
Dracuwulaura  
???  
  
I. still dont have my leg.  
  
Furry  
i wish i could visibly leave someone on read in a group chat  
  
ok, u know what? choke  
  
Furry  
gladly  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I make rlly bad choices. this was one of them.


End file.
